


[Podfic] Not "Functional" or "Elegant"

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Bad Jobs, Breakfast, F/M, Gen, Jane Foster Loves Science, POV Jane Foster, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team as Family, Women in Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Not Functional or Elegant" by NiobiumAuthor's original summary:Jane Foster has worked some bad jobs in her career; working with Stark Industries' R&D is a vast improvement.





	[Podfic] Not "Functional" or "Elegant"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not "Functional" or "Elegant"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173374) by [Niobium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobium/pseuds/Niobium). 

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Svr7-zjU-22AbH5z1dgpOawtaAPqLrTf) | 0:10:05 | 8 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16qYaAw7UMVauX3qWytGrrfPC1Uy4CeID) | 0:10:05 | 6 MB


End file.
